


The Sweetest Confusion

by justthatfeeling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5 seconds of angst, Dom Chanyeol, High School Au!, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub jongin, enjoy :), love me right era!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthatfeeling/pseuds/justthatfeeling
Summary: Chanyeol and Jongin are seniors on the high school football team, and sometimes they like to have a little fun after practice. But lately Jongin's been pulling away and Chanyeol isn't sure if he should care.





	The Sweetest Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) 
> 
> enjoy this little smutty smut smut.

 

* * *

 

 

The best part about being on the high school football team Chanyeol thinks, is not the popularity, glory and hot girls draping themselves all over him because really, he couldn’t care less. It's Jongin. The human embodiment of heaven. Smart, funny, sweet Jongin. And Chanyeol is constantly gifted the perfect fucking view of his supple ass. That’s kind of how it all began, the tension built between them during practices, until one day Chanyeol couldn’t take it anymore so he made a move. That’s how they ended up in the heated exchange of sexual favours in the locker room after practices.

Right now, though, in the suffocating summer heat it takes everything in Chanyeol to focus during the rest of practice as Jongin keeps giving him an unreadable look. Chanyeol doesn’t know what’s up with him, Jongin’s been avoiding him all week. When the coach finally dismisses them wanting them to rest up for the final game of the season, Chanyeol freely contemplates what could be wrong with Jongin. They may not be dating but Chanyeol still cares about Jongin, even though he’s never admitted it out loud.

Unfortunately, having to take his time Chanyeol lingers waiting for the locker room to clear out until he knows it’s just the two of them. Casually walking around the corner, Chanyeol leans against the lockers already half undressed, the cool metal is a welcome shock against his sweat slick skin. Jongin is beginning to undress too, only stopping when he sees Chanyeol waltz over.

“Hey” Jongin barely acknowledges, removing his shoulder pads.

“Hey yourself. You haven’t been around much” Chanyeol sounds irritated even though he has no right to be, Jongin doesn’t owe him anything. He steps closer to Jongin trying to engage him more.

“Mmm yeah sorry about that” Jongin replies unconvincingly as he now busies himself with his cleats.

“Is there something wrong?” Chanyeol asks, eyebrows furrowing.Jongin continues to undress leaving him in only his jockstrap.

“No” he doesn’t meet Chanyeol’s eyes as he stuffs things into his duffel bag. Chanyeol strongly avoids staring at Jongin’s wonderfully sculpted ass on clear display.

“Did I do something?” Chanyeol tries again getting a little frustrated.

“Nope” Jongin offers, popping the ‘p’. That does it though and Chanyeol slams Jongin’s locker shut. It gets his attention and he faces Chanyeol looking him in the eyes.

“What?” Jongin shrieks.

“What’s up with you?! Talk to me Jongin!” Chanyeol demands.

Jongin squints his eyes a little. “I can’t do this with you anymore Chanyeol, so just go” Jongin rips open his locker again grabbing his shower things.

_Why is he being like this?_ Chanyeol is slightly taken aback. “You can’t do this anymore? You say that like we’re in a relationship or something. We just fuck Jongin” Chanyeol scowls. The look on Jongin’s face immediately changes, something akin to disappointment gracing his features. And Chanyeol immediately regrets being the one who put it there.

“That’s just it Chanyeol” Jongin tries to step forward as Chanyeol’s gaze bores into his exposed skin.

“What?” Chanyeol says doubtfully.

Jongin lets out a sigh, his shoulders slumping. “We just fuck Chanyeol. I was okay with it for a little while, because I thought maybe you’d start to like me too, but that’s all it ever is. Just fucking, so I’m not going to continue because it hurts me too much when you obviously just need an ass to fill” Jongin side steps Chanyeol heading toward the showers.

_Maybe you’d start to like me too._ Jongin likes Chanyeol? Tall, goofy, too loud Chanyeol? More than just a fuck buddy. _What._

“Jongin wait” Chanyeol whips around in his direction. Jongin stops and turns to Chanyeol with sad eyes, teeth tugging on his bottom lip.

“You like me?” Chanyeol asks incredulous.

Jongin scrunches his face pouting. “Yes, you big dumb idiot! I actually like you.” At that Chanyeol looks like he’s won the lottery and a huge grin sweeps across his face. Jongin just stares at him.

“Fuck Jongin I like you too! I considered myself lucky when we have sex, I never thought someone like you would actually like me for real” Chanyeol confesses. Jongin drops the few things he’s holding, looking at Chanyeol dazedly. Chanyeol shrinks the gap between them and takes Jongin’s face in his palms admiring the pink haired boy’s soft features.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I was just afraid you would reject me, and I wouldn’t get to spend time with you again. I really do care about you Nini.” Chanyeol punctuates his words with the sweetest and most gentle press of lips against lips. Slowly, Jongin’s arms wrap around Chanyeol’s shoulders and he’s kissing back.

“You really mean it? You’d be my boyfriend?” Jongin asks sounding so hopeful, between their kisses.

“Only if you’ll be mine” Chanyeol says tugging on Jongin’s lip with his teeth playfully. Jongin answers with a happy little _yes_ that crinkles his nose and he kisses Chanyeol more.

Moving his arms snaking them around Jongin’s waist he pulls them flush. Chanyeol can feel the metal of the little bars through Jongin’s nipples against his skin. A quiet groan escapes Chanyeol and he pushes Jongin against the lockers behind him, allowing their hips some friction. Wedging his thigh between Jongin’s legs he grinds his hips earning a throaty moan from Jongin.

Now on the same page with how they feel about each other they soon become a feverish tangle of limbs against the lockers. Chanyeol pinning Jongin’s hands outwards while leaving a trail of wet open-mouthed kisses across the curve of his jaw, down his sensitive neck and lingering on one of his beautifully defined collarbones.

“Chanyeol” Jongin breathes out enjoying all the attention. He pushes his hips against Chanyeol in need of more friction as warm excitement settles in the pit of his stomach.

“I’ve missed you so much” Chanyeol says ceasing the kisses and looking into Jongin’s inviting brown eyes, “now, tell me what you want.”

Jongin’s expressions shifts and Chanyeol can tell he’s feeling submissive now. “I want your pretty, thick cock Yeol.”

And that’s all it takes for Chanyeol to lift Jongin up and carry him to the showers, taking needy handfuls of Jongin’s ass on the way. Striping each other’s last few garments off, Chanyeol can’t get enough of the hungry look in Jongin’s eyes. Now with Chanyeol’s hard cock on full display flushed red and waiting, Jongin wastes no time as the warm water starts to spray down on them. He gets on his knees taking Chanyeol’s big cock in his hand stroking it a few times. He’s rewarded with a low groan from Chanyeol whose head leans backward exposing his beautiful neck.

“I want you to watch Yeol” Jongin says voice soft and seductive. That gains him Chanyeol’s immediate attention, the tall boy’s head snapping to his direction and gazing down into Jongin’s lust filled eyes. Jongin licks a wet stripe from the base of his cock to the tip, then trails wet kisses back down sucking his balls. Chanyeol sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to remain focused on Jongin.

“You’re such a tease” Chanyeol grumbles.

“You love it” Jongin winks back.

Not messing around anymore Jongin takes the head of Chanyeol’s heavy cock into his warm mouth sucking and flicking the slit with his tongue. Reveling in the pleasured look on Chanyeol’s face.

“Fuck baby, your lips are so pretty around my needy cock” Chanyeol gasps as Jongin finally sinks down further.

Threading his fingers through Jongin’s wet locks he tugs making Jongin hum around his cock sending more pleasure burning through him. Jongin hollows his cheeks and swirls his tongue so deliberately along the underside of Chanyeol’s cock it has him seeing stars. Chanyeol moans deeply without shame. The slickness of Jongin’s spit on his throbbing cock has lewd noises echoing throughout the showers. Without warning Jongin pulls his mouth away with an obscene ‘pop’ still stroking Chanyeol with his hand.

“Yeollie I want you to fuck my throat” Jongin breathes out with a desperate lilt to his voice.

Chanyeol doesn’t need to be told twice. Pulling Jongin closer by the back of his head he lets him relax his throat then pushes in until he bottoms out and starts thrusting. The slick heat enveloping him makes the pleasure within him build overwhelmingly.

Jongin has never particularly enjoyed face fucking, but the way Chanyeol savors it turns him on too much not to ask for it. Tears pool at the corner of his eyes as he focuses on breathing through his nose and everything else falls away as he gazes up flooded by the dominating aura Chanyeol exudes.

“Ah shit, you take my cock so well baby” Chanyeol growls out thrusting harder, “You’re so good for me.” Jongin wines in the back of his throat and chokes a little, the tightening of his throat making Chanyeol curse under his breath as it brings his orgasm closer.

Chanyeol quickly pulls out rapidly stroking his aching cock to completion.

“I’m gonna cum all over that pretty face of yours” Chanyeol moans out biting his lip at the look on Jongin’s face. Kneeling before him with eyes hooded and plush lips awaiting.

With one final stroke Chanyeol coats Jongin’s golden skin in thick splatters of his milky white cum landing on Jongin’s cheek, across his mouth and dripping down his chin. Jongin moans in satisfaction and sucks the head of his cock milking it until Chanyeol pulls away from oversensitivity.

Pulling Jongin up toward him Chanyeol wipes the cum off his face then slides his coated fingers into Jongin’s needy mouth. Jongin licks and sucks away the warm substance. Pulling his fingers out Chanyeol embraces him with passionate kisses tasting himself on Jongin’s sweet tongue. They break apart as Chanyeol turns him around, so they are back to chest.

Jongin leans into Chanyeol’s chest comfortably. Gently Chanyeol’s hands start to wander across his skin, grazing touches and traces. It gives Jongin goosebumps even under the warm shower spray. Hot lips make their way across Jongin’s shoulders kissing his nape in between. Fingers delve into his belly button then back out following every dip and tender curve of sun kissed skin. They settle across each nipple, toying with the metal bars there twisting, tugging and pinching. Jongin whimpers with pleasure, each little sensation starting to pool more arousal within him. While working Jongin’s sensitive nipples Chanyeol bites and sucks marks on his neck.

Chanyeol pulls away now satisfied with the beautiful collection of purple and red adorning Jongin’s neck. Having melted under his touch Chanyeol gently nudges Jongin turning him back around. Leaving no time for Jongin to register Chanyeol’s movement there is just sudden eager licks and sucks to one of his reddened nipples before it switches sides.

“Ahh Chanyeoool”

Continuing his ministrations on Jongin Chanyeol hums feeling smug. Sinking lower Chanyeol has full view of Jongin’s pretty cock hard and waiting for attention, but he bypasses it instead kissing and biting the insides of his well-toned thighs.

“Fuck your mouth is so nice Yeol” Jongin gushes.

Chanyeol growls at that and gives Jongin’s ass a wet smack. Suddenly impatient Chanyeol stands and shuts off the shower pulling Jongin up around his waist. They carefully make their way back to Jongin’s locker laying a towel on the bench and Chanyeol puts him down.

“I want you face down ass up” Chanyeol taps Jongin’s thigh. He readjusts his position as per Chanyeol’s request. Right away Jongin knows he’s going to be spanked, Chanyeol knows how much he likes it.

“You’re going to count them out” Chanyeol commands, “Alright baby?”

“Yes” Jongin squeezes out. Chanyeol eases into it fondling his ass a little first.

The initial spank isn’t as hard as he knows the rest will be. “One.” Again, but harder. “Two.” It continues up until seven and by then Jongin’s plump ass feels sore as Chanyeol massages his cheeks. Just like with the rest of his body, Chanyeol is vigilant in lavishing hungry kisses all over his backside. The rawness left by the spanking combined with Chanyeol’s kisses has Jongin’s hard cock leaking pre-cum between his legs.

“Chanyeol please” Jongin desperately moans.

“What Nini?”

“Touch me plea-.”

Jongin’s begging dies in his throat as Chanyeol licks a thick stripe across his now exposed hole.

“Hnggg that’s not what I meant” Jongin wines wagging his hips.

Chanyeol proceeds to tongue at Jongin’s puckered entrance making it wet, then he pushes his tongue in making Jongin moan and cling to the side of the bench. Chanyeol moans against his rim. Inserting a finger only adds to the sensation and Chanyeol moves it around feeling around for his sweet spot. Jongin wails out when Chanyeol finds it so he pulls away and instead adds another finger to stretch Jongin open with.

“Ah it feels so good Yeol” Jongin gasps as Chanyeol steadies his hips with a hand so he can start fingering Jongin open relentlessly.

Chanyeol abuses his prostate and all Jongin can do is sit there and take it. His neglected cock hangs heavy between his legs, toes curling with the overwhelming pleasure as drool escapes his mouth and his eyes roll back in ecstasy. The only sounds in the locker room are of Jongin’s pleasure. Chanyeol begins placing wet kisses on his lower back.

“You look so perfect like this Nini, so blissed out and pliant for me” Chanyeol’s low voice sweeps across Jongin’s skin. “Your tight hole taking my fingers so hungrily.”

Barely coherent Jongin whines for his fast-approaching orgasm as the muscles in his legs begin to weaken, his support dwindling.  “Yeol- I’m-”

“Mmm are you gonna cum untouched?” Chanyeol teases knowingly. “Come on baby cum for me” Chanyeol gives a few more intense strokes and Jongin comes undone beneath his touch.

“Fuu-ck” Jongin groans, white ropes of cum coating the towel below him.

Jongin almost falls over but Chanyeol holds him taking him into his lap suffocating him with kisses all over his face. He finally catches his breath and giggles under Chanyeol’s soft lips.

“God how are you so good at that?” Jongin giddily hums, pulling Chanyeol’s lips to his. Jongin kisses him languidly as his body recovers. Chanyeol smiles in satisfaction through their kiss.

“Isn’t that what good boyfriends do?” Chanyeol chuckles pulling away from Jongin, “Make their boyfriend cum so hard he can barely walk?”

“Barely walk? Yeah right” Jongin looks incredulous moving to get up from Chanyeol’s lap. He gets up but his legs wobble like a newborn fawn. Chanyeol just smirks and pulls Jongin back into his lap. He places sweet little pecks along the angry hickies painting Jongin’s neck.  

“Yeol?”

“Hmm”

“We should probably get dressed, it’s getting late and I’m hungry” Jongin informs, gently pushing Chanyeol back. Agreeing he quickly dresses then helps Jongin.

Before they know it they’re in Chanyeol's car on their way to the local diner, windows down summer breeze blowing and tunes blasting. As they pull up Jongin can see his friends sitting in one of the window booths. He groans internally bracing himself for their antics.

“Yeol some of my friends are in there”

“Is that a problem?” Chanyeol says as they step out of the car together.

“Mmm they’re probably going to tease the hell out of me” Jongin sulks. Chanyeol just wraps and arm around him taking them inside.

A little bell rings above the door as they enter, and they’re instantly spotted. Hand in hand they make their way over to Sehun and Baekhyun’s booth. The two exchange a few devious looks then greet Jongin and Chanyeol with grins.

Everything is going smoothly as they all make small talk until their food arrives but about halfway through Baekhyun clears his throat.

“So, let me guess, you idiots confessed to each other, Chanyeol gave you the dicking of your life and that's how you ended up here with Sehunnie and I” he bats his eyelashes and pops a fry in his mouth.

Chanyeol is the one who cuts in though. “Wrong actually. We confessed, Jongin gave me the best blowjob ever then I ate him out and fingered him until he was a sated pile of goo.” The proud look on Chanyeol’s face makes Jongin flush red and hide his face.

“Ha! I was right!” Sehun bursts throwing a fry at Baekhyun then proceeding to do a little victory wiggle in his seat, “Now you owe me a strawberry milkshake!”

Baekhyun just rolls his eyes grumbling out a _fine_ , but he knows Sehun will be making it up to him later.

 

End.

  



End file.
